Myra Beau
Myra Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Adeline Beau, and a former head of the Panies CSP group. She is also a spy and member of Lord Andros' army. History 'Background' Myra Beau used to be very close to her twin sister, Adeline Beau, and would follow her like a shadow and enjoy whatever they did together. At some point, Myra and her sister were offered a chance to join the CSP Organization by Serina Charades. While Adeline immediately accepted the offer, Myra was not interested in being a spy for the CSP, but decided to join to be with her sister. Eventually, both Myra and Adeline got promoted into heads of the Panies CSP group. 'Leaving the CSP' While working for CSP, Adeline was shown to be more talented than Myra and got most of the credit for their work, causing Myra to become jealous at her sister. Afterward, Adeline and Myra had a hard time together, which their personal problems caused trouble for the CSP and resulted in Myra Beau blaming Adeline for only caring about herself, and being a "bad" sister. Having heard enough, Serina confronted them and told Myra that since she could not stop being mad toward her sister and let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the CSP and fired her from the organization. Myra left, but swore revenge on her sister, Serina, and the CSP. Some time later, Myra Beau decided to join Lord Andros and became one of his top spies. 'Aftermath' Myra Beau works as an ordinary member of Lord Andros' army, but is occasionally sent by Lord Andros to spy on his enemies and find information about the CSP Organization. 'Equestria Girls' After hearing about the mirror, Myra Beau decided to visit the human world herself. She secretly made several trips to the other world and like Sunset Shimmer, she got used to their traditions. When Myra was about to go to the portal to the human world once more, a CSP member caught her, but escaped into the mirror. Adeline Beau was then asked to retrieve her sister before she could disrupt balance between both worlds. In the human world, like Sunset Shimmer, Myra Beau was a popular person and feared by other students. However, unlike Sunset Shimmer, she didn't have minions and liked to do things on her own. Physical appearance She used to have the same hair and coat color as her sister. Her hair was put in somewhat of the same style like dreads and tied with a purple ribbon. After being fired from the CSP, Myra used magic to alter her appearance in order to not look like her sister. Her new appearance is a dark lavender coat color with dark cerulean and red-ish pink-ish spiky hair that matches her tail, but the color on her eyes remain the same. Personality Myra Beau is shown to be cruel, egotistical, and boastful. She is quite reckless and likes getting the job done, and is shown to be impatient. Before she became bad, Myra was shown to be sweet, innocent, and respectful. She also has a deep resentment toward her sister Adeline Beau, describing her as "traitorous" and "glory stealing". Skills 'Magic' Myra Beau is not as skilled in magic as Twilight Sparkle and Serina Charades, but is shown to be skilled than average unicorns. 'Miscellaneous' *While working for the CSP Organization, Myra learned to perform a spell to detect lies from others. *Myra Beau is able to mimic various accents. In the human world, Myra used this skill to trick her sister and make her believe she wasn't the same Myra Beau she knew from Equestria. *She is shown to possess a talent in making great sense and persuasive points when striking a deal. Relationships 'Serina Charades' Myra has a strong hatred toward Serina, as she was the one who fired her from the CSP. 'Adeline Beau' Myra used to be very close to her twin sister. However, when Adeline proved to be a better spy than her and got most of the credit for their missions. Myra became jealous and felt betrayed by her sister. When Serina found out that Adeline and Myra was fighting in the Equestria CSP HQ, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Adeline explained the situation, Serina concluded that Myra was the one responsible for the fight and fired her from the CSP. From then, Myra has hated both Serina and her sister. 'Lord Andros' One day while crying in the Everfree Forest, Myra Beau was spotted by Lord Andros who immediately asked who she was, to which Myra explained what happened to her. Thinking a former member of CSP could be useful for him, Lord Andros offered her a chance to join his army. Myra objected at first, but eventually accepted the offer. Since then, Myra Beau is shown to be very loyal toward Lord Andros, believing being on his side will help her get revenge on her sister, Adeline Beau, and the CSP. Quotes :"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me of my title!" :— Myra Beau after being fired from the CSP organization Gallery The only reason why you see so many EG pics is that I can't draw her hair! So yeah. I usually draws most of her pictures in EG style. Lets see here Myra.jpg|"Let's see here." Myra doing some research Spying on you Myra.png|"What is she doing with him?" Myra Beau EgQ form.png|Myra's full EqG appearance Myra and Adeline meet in Canterlot high.JPG|"You must be new here!"-Myra to Adeline in the human world Myra's usual appearance.JPG|Myra's former evil appearance A Myra.png|Myra's new evil appearance. (Created by Bleck) She signed up Myra.png|"SHE SIGNED UP?!?!" A Adeline and Myra.png|Adeline encountering the "new" Myra myra_by_silverromance-d7314yq.png|A myra fan button. Copy this to your profile if you are a Myra fan! Myra Badge.png|Myra cm badge (Created by: Luna) A Meh Myra face.png|"Meh" Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:CSP Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' group Category:PandoraStar411